


Siberia

by Kalliria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalliria/pseuds/Kalliria
Summary: It’s no secret that Bucky and Y/N don’t get along. But when Steve is taken by HYDRA, they have to put their differences aside to save their friend. And maybe, get to know each other on the way.





	1. Chapter 1

‘You can say what you want about Tony Stark,’ I mused, ‘but he does know how to throw a party.’

Natasha hummed in agreement, her lips wrapped around her straw. She was sipping on a beverage that was so charged with alcohol, I was sure it would ignite if I even looked at it wrong, but Natasha didn’t even wince as she swallowed.

We were sitting at the bar, watching as people danced and laughed around us. Tony, always the perfect host, had taken over the DJ and was now blasting Aerosmith, throwing playful looks at Pepper. She was too busy talking to Rhodey to notice him, but it didn’t seem to bother Tony all that much. Wanda was spinning on the dancefloor, doing her best to teach Vision how to move to the beat. It wasn’t going well, but they both had bright smiles on their faces. Sam had disappeared with Thor some time ago and I shuddered to think what they were up to. As for T’Challa and Steve, they were deep in discussion, unaware they both looked as if they’d stepped off a GQ photoshoot. The drooling people around them had certainly noticed.

My eyes slid over the crowd, until they settled on a lonesome figure, standing by the window. I couldn’t help the scowl that came over my face. It was an automatic reaction to the sight of James Buchanan Barnes.

Bucky and I didn’t have the… _easiest_ relationship. From the moment Steve had brought him to Avengers Tower, a quiet and withdrawn shadow of a man, I had been wary of him. Not because I feared him, or because I was angry at what he’d done under the control of HYDRA. I understood it wasn’t his fault.

I was wary, because of how close he was to Steve.

Call me jealous, immature, whatever you want. But Steve was  _my_  best friend, the man I went to when I was in trouble or I simply needed to talk. Ever since he came out of the ice, he had been my rock and I, his. Our friendship was the most important thing in my life. But as soon as Bucky came, I found myself having to share my place in Steve’s heart. It wasn’t easy. But no matter how hard it was, I would have probably managed. If Bucky hadn’t been such a jerk, that is.

‘Smile, Y/N,’ Natasha said with a smirk. ‘It’s a party.’

I glared at her. She knew about Bucky and I’s mutual dislike for each other, as did everyone else. We weren’t exactly discreet when we argued. But instead of offering her help or her sympathy, Nat had chosen to tease me about it as often as she could.

‘Why does he have to be here?’ I muttered, scowling at the man in question. ‘Couldn’t he be sulking in his room, as usual?’

‘Y/N, it’s Steve’s birthday. You need to grow up, for his sake.’

I sighed. She was right, as always.

Just then, Tony announced it was time for Steve to open his presents. I put on my best smile and joined the others as they gathered around the table. Steve grinned at me and put an arm around my shoulders, kissing my cheek. I pointedly ignored Bucky’s glare and smirked, knowing my gift was the best one in the pile.

It had taken me some time to find the perfect present for Steve. He was a surprisingly hard person to buy for, but one day, I had walked past a cute art store on my way to the tower and they had this gorgeous sketching box set, which, as far as I knew, contained everything Steve would ever need to draw.

I held my breath as Steve opened his presents and on the other side of the table, Bucky looked tense as well. Steve’s birthday wasn’t a competition…technically. But I still made it my personal mission to have a better gift than Bucky.

Eventually, Steve opened my present. His eyes lit up with joy as he took in the sheer size of the box and all it contained. I looked at Bucky with a smirk, but I was surprised to see a similar expression on his face. I grew anxious. Did he have a better present? How could it be possible?

‘This is amazing,’ Steve said with a grin. ‘Who is it from?’

‘Me,’ I answered.

But I wasn’t the only one. Bucky had replied as well. I turned to him with a scowl.

‘What are you talking about?’ I said. ‘That’s my gift.’

‘Sorry, doll. Pretty sure it’s mine.’

‘I have the receipt in my pocket, Barnes!’ I half-yelled, pulling out the piece of paper and shoving it in his face. He batted it out of my hand.

‘Guys, please,’ Steve begged. ‘Look.’

I focused back on Steve and saw he was holding two sketching box sets, one in each hand. It didn’t take a genius to understand what had happened. Somehow, because I had the worst luck in the world, Bucky and I had bought the same gift for Steve.

If looks could kill, Bucky would have been six feet underground by now. Steve was staring at the both of us, waiting for the shouting to start. But it was his birthday, and he didn’t deserve to have his friends fight over him. I took a deep breath, threw one last glare at Bucky, and gave Steve a reassuring smile. Relieved, he kept opening his presents, but my mood stayed sombre through the whole night.

When I finally went to bed, I couldn’t wait for the day to be over. I changed into my pyjamas and sank in the mattress, burying myself under the covers. My eyes closed, my breathing slowed and I was finally about to fall asleep when…

_BANG!_

I sat up frantically, my hand reaching under my pillow and pulling out my gun. The other quickly turned on the lights and I winced at the sudden luminosity. I listened intently, trying to figure out what the sound had been. But there was only silence.

It was probably one of the Avengers. Most of them were drunk, and it would be no wonder if one of them had knocked into something when going to bed. But I had a feeling it was something more. Something potentially dangerous. My gun held tightly in my hands, I slipped out of bed and opened my door, ready to investigate.


	2. Chapter 2

The hallway was pitch black, the only ray of light coming from my own bedroom. It was the 5th of July, and the day had been as hot as you can expect from the beginning of summer, but as I stepped outside, I shivered. There was a strange heaviness to the air, the kind you feel before rainstorms and lightning strikes.

A part of me wondered if I should go back inside and put on something warmer. But I was exhausted, and all I wanted was to find the source of the noise and go back to bed. I stepped into the elevator, the door closing with a hiss.

‘Friday, take me to the kitchen.’

The AI didn’t respond and I frowned. The only time she was deactivated was during general maintenance, and Tony always warned us days before. Something was wrong. I pushed the button, the elevator vibrating slightly as it moved. When the doors opened, I had my gun in front of me and I was ready to fight. But the kitchen was empty. It was still a mess from the party, empty beer bottles and dirty plates stacked haphazardly.

I suddenly heard footsteps approach. I quickly ducked behind a counter, trying to keep my breathing steady. The person stopped and all I could hear was silence. I waited, my body tense, but nothing happened.

Right as I was about to come out of my hiding spot, a hand shot out and grabbed me by my arm, spinning me around and shoving me against the wall. I whipped my elbow back and hit my attacker in the ribs, quickly using the momentary distraction to twist in their arms and bring my knee up to hit them between the legs. The man doubled over, moaning in pain. I went for the final hit, when I finally got a good look at the attacker. And mostly, at his arm. It was metal.

‘Barnes?!’ I whispered furiously. ‘What the hell are you doing?’

I pushed him off me and he staggered a few steps back, his hands pressed to his crotch. It took him a few seconds, but he straightened up and threw me a dark look.

‘I heard a noise,’ he explained. ‘I was investigating.’

‘It’s a good thing you found me and not an enemy,’ I mocked. ‘I almost destroyed you, and we’re on the  _same_  side.’

‘Don’t get your hopes up, doll,’ he scowled. ‘I knew it was you almost right away. I let my guard down.’

‘That wasn’t very smart, was it?’

He glared at me, still breathing hard. His bare chest was heaving with every intake of air and I had to focus not to stare at him. I didn’t like him, but I could still appreciate a handsome man when I saw one. And I would be lying if I said Bucky wasn’t good-looking.

‘We need to find Steve,’ Bucky said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

‘Good luck with that. Last time I saw him, he was stumbling drunk on Asgardian liquor.’

‘You have a better idea, Y/L/N?’

‘As a matter of fact-’

Before I could finish my sentence, Bucky suddenly launched at me. He tackled me to the floor, his arms wrapped around my head. My back hit the tiles hard and I gasped as the air in my lungs was forced out of me. I looked up over Bucky’s shoulder and blanched as I saw a wickedly long knife embedded in the wall, in the exact place I’d been standing just a second ago.

We were under attack.

‘Get off me!’ I said harshly.

Bucky complied, jumping to his feet in one smooth motion. I backed up against the counter, and used the glass door of the stove as a reflection of what was happening behind me. I could see the shapes of three, no, four men. I memorized where they stood in a matter of seconds and stood up swiftly, gun held tightly in my hand.

The first bullet hit the man on my left, a few inches short of the heart. The wound, although extremely painful and dangerous, wouldn’t be deadly if it was taken care of soon. The second bullet hit another man in the knee, making him collapse with a scream. I ran and kicked his firearm away from him, quickly knocking him out with a well-placed hit.

On the other side of the room, Bucky was moving with a deadly grace I couldn’t help but envy. He had no weapons, he wasn’t even wearing a shirt, but he was nothing short of lethal as he moved, landing hit after hit against his opponents. It wasn’t long before both were unconscious on the floor, limbs lying in unnatural position. They weren’t dead, but considering how much pain they must be in, I imagined they wanted to.

It was pretty impressive. But instead of complimenting him, like I would have done any of my other teammates, I rolled my eyes.

‘Took you long enough,’ I said and he scowled, throwing me a dark look.

The elevator suddenly dinged behind us and we both whirled around, ready to fight once more, but when the doors opened, we only saw the rest of the team. They had obviously been fighting off attackers as well. Wanda’s sleeve was teared off and hanged limply down her arm, Tony had a nasty gash above his left high and Sam’s knuckles were bloody.

‘What the hell is going on?’ I asked.

‘You think I know?’ Tony scoffed. ‘These guys were pro. They didn’t even trigger the security system.’

We stared at the assailants, at a loss for words. Avengers Tower was the most secure building on the planet. People couldn’t just walk in. And considering how easy it had been to beat those guys, it seemed weird. What had they been after?

‘What do you think, Steve?’ I asked.

I waited for him to answer, but there was only silence. I looked at the group, and blanched.

‘Guys? Where’s Steve?


	3. Chapter 3

Steve was gone. Taken in the dead of night by the assailants who, after a little digging, turned out to be HYDRA operatives. We all stared in silence at the feed from the video surveillance, watching as a group of men threw an unconscious and heavily bound Steve in the back of a van. The other attackers must have been a distraction, used to keep us from realizing what their true mission was.

Next to me, Bucky was almost vibrating with fury. His metal fist was clenched so hard I could faintly hear the metal moan. He was a mess, but then, so was I. I was shaking, adrenaline still coursing through my system and my mind was a chaos of anger and fear.

The elevator suddenly dinged and we all turned around, just as Nicholas Fury stepped out, accompanied by Maria Hill. They didn’t bother with niceties and only listened intently as Natasha explained what had happened. When she stopped talking, Fury sighed.

‘Sir, who are these guys?’ I asked. ‘I thought we had eradicated HYDRA?’

‘We did. Apart from one, single base. We know it exists, but we don’t know where, or how big it is. Half the intelligence community doesn’t believe it’s even real. These men are proof they’re wrong.’

‘So what do we do?’ Wanda asked.

‘We’ll interrogate the men you apprehended. See if it leads us somewhere.’

‘And then?’

‘Then, we wait for reinforcement. This is too big, even for you.’

Suddenly, Bucky banged his fist against the table, leaving a deep mark the shape of his hand on the metal. I jumped, not having expected him to have such a violent reaction, not when he’d been so silent and still just minutes before. There was a fire in his eyes, and his jaw was clenched tightly.

‘Steve could be hurt!’ He almost yelled. ‘And this is your plan? To wait?’

Fury looked at him, unimpressed.

‘And what do you propose I do, Barnes? Send the rest of my team to a certain death, to save one man?’

‘He’s not one man,’ I protested. ‘He’s Steve. We can’t just abandon him!’

‘And we won’t,’ Fury replied, his tone softer. ‘But we can’t just charge in. Give me some time, and we’ll figure out a plan.’

With a curse, Bucky stormed out. I excused myself to the others and followed. I wasn’t sure why. I just thought that’s what Steve would have wanted me to do. He wouldn’t have liked to know his friend was alone.

But when I finally caught up with Bucky, he wasn’t punching walls or screaming himself hoarse like I’d expected. He was packing a bag, filling it with all sorts of weaponry and a few changes of clothes.

‘Barnes, what the hell are you doing?’ I asked.

He didn’t jump, but it was a close thing. He turned around and glared at me, but I stood my ground, crossing my arms on my chest.

‘Can’t you leave me alone for one damn minute?’ He muttered.

‘Sure. Once you tell me where you’re going.’

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, exasperated.

‘Close the door,’ he ordered, watching as I obeyed. ‘I know where that base is. I’ve been there before, when I was…when I was the Winter Soldier. I’m going back. To save Steve.’

My eyes widened and my heart started hammering in my chest.

‘You- what? Why didn’t you tell the others?’

‘You heard Fury. He wants to wait for reinforcements. Steve can’t afford that.’

My mind was in ebullition, and I was torn between my desire to save my best friend, and my reluctance to lie to the team. But then, I realized Steve wouldn’t ask for anyone’s permission if it was about saving a life. Especially if it was a friend.

‘Fine,’ I said. ‘But I’m coming with you.’

‘No way,’ Bucky protested, shaking his head. ‘You’ll just slow me down.’

‘I’m not asking for your permission, Barnes. He’s my friend, I’m going. Also, I’m pretty sure you’re gonna get killed if I’m not here to save your ass.’

He looked at me for a few long, tense seconds, but eventually realized I wasn’t going to change my mind. With a curse, he took his bag and left the room. I followed closely.

‘Get your bag, as much cash as you can and meet me at the airstrip. You’ve got ten minutes.’

I rolled my eyes at the commanding tone but I knew we had no time to argue. I ran to my room and packed what I needed as quickly as I could. Once I was done, I made my way to the airstrip, careful not to bump into the other Avengers.

Bucky was waiting in the shadows, the light of the moon shining on his metal arm. He didn’t say anything when he saw me, just stepped inside the Quinjet. I followed and watched as he strapped in.

‘The others will know where we’re going the second we take off,’ I said.

‘Not if we activate the cloaking technology. The base is in Siberia, near Novosibirsk. We only have enough fuel to reach St. Petersburg. We’ll land in the morning.’

‘And then?’

‘Then we take a train. Strap in.’

I sat down, putting on my harness as the Quinjet lifted from the ground. I felt guilty about lying to the team, and scared about what the consequences would be. We had just defied a direct order, and Fury wasn’t fond of disobedient agents. Maybe what I’d just done would cost me my job, my home, my entire life. But if it meant saving Steve’s life? Then it was worth it.

I looked at Bucky and wondered if he even thought about the cost of disobeying Fury. He probably didn’t care. My friendship with Steve was important to me, but for Bucky? Steve was all he had. And it was sad, in a way, that Bucky only had this one person, this one friend who really cared about him.

I shook my head. I didn’t have the time to worry about Bucky. The only one who mattered was Steve. And, as the plane flew above New York, I vowed I would do anything to save him. Even if it meant giving up my own life.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky landed the Quinjet in a deserted part of the woods, near the Neva river. With the cloaking technology on, no one would be able to find the jet unless they literally bumped into it. Bucky seemed to know exactly where to go. He took off through the woods and I struggled to keep up with him.

‘Can you slow down a bit?’ I begged, tripping on a root.

Bucky didn’t even turn to look at me. He just kept on walking and I ran to catch up to him.

‘Look,’ I said, ‘I know you’re worried about Steve. I am too. But if we want to get to him without murdering each other first, we’re gonna have to be at least civil, alright?’

He didn’t answer, but his gait slowed a little. I counted that as a victory, however small it was.

It took us two hours to reach the heart of St Petersburg. I had never been to Russia before and I marvelled at the architecture, the sights, the language, but Bucky didn’t leave me any time to stop. Never mind that our train wouldn’t leave until several hours. We entered the Ladozhsky railway station a little after nine in the morning and Bucky bought us tickets, Russian flowing off his tongue as if he spoke it since birth.

We sat down at a table in a small and lively café. We both ordered coffee as we waited for our train to arrive.

‘We’ll have a second-class cabin to ourselves, meals included,’ Bucky explained, gulping down the contents of his cup in a matter of seconds. ‘And it’s a fifty-seven hours journey to Novosibirsk.’

‘Two days?’ I gasped. ‘Why the hell didn’t we take a plane?’

‘Because, unlike you, I can’t get past metal detectors.’

‘Oh, right. That makes sense.’

I looked at his arm, feeling rather awkward. He had it carefully hidden under layers of clothes and gloves, and I was thankful it was a rather chilly day. People might have looked at him strangely if he’d been wearing gloves in a 30°C heat.

‘From now on,’ he continued, his eyes boring into mine, ‘you have to be careful. One wrong move, and Fury will drag us back to New York. So no pictures, keep your head down and try not to mess up. Got it?’

‘I know how to do my job, Barnes,’ I snapped.

‘Really?’ he replied, his tone mocking. ‘Didn’t look like it on our last mission.’

‘Oh my God, that was one time! And I still caught the guy!’

‘You pushed him through a window, doll. I wouldn’t call that catching him.’

I glared at him, but there wasn’t any heat. Not because he was right, but because he was smiling for the first time since Steve was taken and I didn’t feel like taking that fleeting moment of joy away from him.

Soon after, there was an announcement in Russian and Bucky stood up, placing a few rubles on the table. Without a word, he put a hand on my back and led me through the crowd. I could feel my cheeks flushing and I kept my head down, praying he wouldn’t see how flustered I was at the contact. I wasn’t attracted to Bucky. It was just a…natural body reaction.

We boarded the train, weaving around the other passengers as we searched for our cabin. Eventually, Bucky stopped and opened a door, disappearing inside. I followed and groaned.

The cabin was extremely small. There were two beds on each side of the room, each equipped with sheets and a thin pillow. A table stood between them, a lamp at the end. That was it. There was barely enough place for Bucky and me to stand.

‘What did you expect?’ Bucky said, seeing my dismayed expression. ‘The damn Ritz?’

I glared at him, sitting down on one of the beds. At least, it was comfortable. But still. Two days and nine hours stuck with Bucky Barnes in a confined cabin? I was going to need alcohol and lots of it. I bet I could find vodka somewhere.

Bucky kicked his shoes off and placed his jacket under his bed. He lied down, arms crossed beneath his head. With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes.

‘What are you doing?’ I asked.

‘Sleeping. You should try, it’s nice.’

I huffed. It was ten in the morning, I wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon. I took my phone and played some games, but that only kept me entertained for an hour or so. I sighed and turned it off, looking at Bucky. He was snoring lightly, his face relaxed.

A part of me wanted to wake him, if only to save me from my boredom. But the rest hated the idea of disturbing him. So I took a piece of paper, wrote down I had gone off to explore the train and left it on the table. I opened the door of the cabin as silently as I could and slipped outside. There were some people in the hallway, stretching their legs or talking quietly and they nodded at me as I passed.

I eventually found myself at the dining car. I sat down and a waiter came by to take my order. But I had barely taken the first bite of my meal when Bucky strode in the wagon, his eyes wild. He saw me and he looked relieved for a second, right before his expression was replaced with anger. He sat down in front of me and scowled.

‘Where the hell were you?’ he asked, trying and failing to keep his voice down.

‘I went exploring,’ I told him. ‘I left you a note.’

Bucky frowned.

‘It must have fallen off. But that doesn’t change the fact that you can’t go off on your own like that.’

I sighed and pinched my nose. I was tired of his condescending attitude, and with a silent apology to Steve, I snapped.

‘Bucky,’ I said, looking him straight in the eyes. ‘I am an agent of SHIELD, and an Avenger. I am more than capable of taking care of myself. And if you think I am going to stay cooped up in that cupboard of a cabin with you for two fucking days, then you’re seriously deluded. So the next time you try to tell me I can’t handle myself, I will gauge your eyes out, sell your stupid brain on the black market and use your skull as a coffee mug. Is that clear?’

I looked at Bucky and scowled when I saw he was grinning. A chuckle escaped him and I was ready to put my threat to execution, but he raised both his hands in surrender.

‘I got it, doll. Now…what’s good to eat?’


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the smell of fresh coffee, and when I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright morning light, there was a steaming cup in front of my face.

‘Take it,’ Bucky said.

I grabbed the cup hesitantly, wary of the nice gesture. I wanted to ask him what that was all about, but he had already sat down on his bed, sipping on his own beverage. Yawning, I sat up and took a sip, moaning at the taste. Black, three sugars, hot enough to scald the tongue. Just how I liked it.

‘Thank you,’ I said.

Bucky hummed, keeping his eyes fixed on the window and the trees bathed in pale morning light beyond. I hadn’t realized just how  _immense_ Russia was before. Sure, I knew it was big. Anyone with a map knew it. But there was a stark difference between knowing and seeing the vast expenses of forests, plains and rivers between each city. I looked at Bucky, at the fond look on his face.

‘You love this country, don’t you?’ I asked.

‘Why wouldn’t I?’ he replied. ‘I spent decades here.’

‘I would have thought you’d hate it. You know, considering-’

‘Russia isn’t to blame for what happened to me. HYDRA is.’

I thought about it. I didn’t think I would have been able to make a difference between the two, had it been me. And I marvelled at Bucky’s strength, his capacity to go past the rage and the fear. To appreciate a place that was once the theatre of his suffering.

‘We arrive in Novosibirsk tomorrow,’ Bucky said, changing the subject, ‘a little after six in the evening. The base is a couple hours away from the city, deep in the woods.’

‘Are you sure Steve is there?’

‘It’s the last HYDRA base on the planet, where else would he be?’

‘I’m just saying, we should make sure we’re in the right place before barging in.’

I half-expected him to just ignore my advice but he nodded, looking at me with a strange smile on his face.

‘What?’ I asked, unnerved by his expression.

‘Nothing. I’m just starting to believe I underestimated you.’

‘You’re not the first. Won’t be the last. Anyway, we find the base, make sure Steve’s inside, then what?’

‘We have to be smart about it. Charging in will only get us killed. I say we take out some guards and infiltrate the damn place.’

I nearly choked on my coffee. Was he insane?

‘Infiltrate HYDRA?’ I scoffed. ‘That has got to be the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard. They’ll recognize us in seconds! For Christ’s sake, Bucky, one look at your face and they’ll know who you are.’

‘You got another idea, doll?’

‘Yeah, how about we get reinforcements? I’m sorry, but when I came with you, I thought you had an actual plan.’

Bucky glared at me, but I refused to be cowed. His worry for Steve made him blind, and I would be damned if I let him embark on a suicide mission.

‘We have less than a day to figure out a better plan,’ I said. ‘Or we call Fury.’

‘I don’t want to-’

‘That wasn’t a question, Barnes.’

Bucky huffed angrily, but didn’t protest. For hours, we tried to figure out how to save Steve. By the time night fell, my head was pounding and I was so annoyed with Bucky I couldn’t even look at him without my fists clenching.

‘I’m done,’ I said. ‘I’m going to bed, we’ll continue in the morning.’

Bucky didn’t reply, but I could see relief on his face. He was just as tired as I was. We turned off the light and climbed into bed, and it wasn’t long before I was dead to the world.

I woke up to whimpers echoing in the small cabin. I frowned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. The moon was lighting the room in soft shades of blue, the movement of the train rocking my bed in a steady rhythm. It took me some time to realize where the whimpers were coming from.

Bucky was having a nightmare. His hands were clenched on the sheets, his brow was sweaty and he kept making small sounds of fear.

‘Bucky, wake up,’ I said loudly.

He didn’t seem to hear me. I wanted to shake him awake, but I was scared of his reaction. Steve had gotten accidentally punched a good number of times by a confused Bucky, and I was no super-soldier.

‘No, please,’ Bucky whimpered. ‘I don’t want to, please, don’t do this.’

He sounded so scared, so broken. Like a child. I couldn’t stand it. I crossed the small space between our beds and sat next to him. Praying silently I wouldn’t get hurt, I grabbed his shoulders and shook him firmly.

‘Bucky, you’re having a nightmare. Wake up!’

His eyes snapped open and his hands grabbed my arm, but he didn’t hurt me. He looked at me, confused and frightened.

‘You’re okay,’ I said softly. ‘You’re safe.’

He nodded, but he was shaking violently and his breathing was erratic. My palm was just above his heart, and I could feel it beating wildly.

I didn’t know what to do. I wished Steve was here. He always knew what to say to make someone feel better, whether it was me, Bucky or a complete stranger. I had the emotional-range of a teaspoon. But I remembered having nightmares as a child and climbing in my parents’ bed. I always felt better, their presence a reminder that I was safe, that I was loved.

I took a deep breath, and climbed in the small bed, slipping under the covers. Bucky didn’t say a word. He was watching me, his eyes widening by the second. Ignoring my pounding heart and my head screaming at me to get out before I embarrassed myself further, I leaned my head on Bucky’s chest and took his hand, holding it tightly.

Bucky’s body was tense, but after a while, he relaxed. His metal arm draped tentatively around my waist and he took a shuddering breath.

‘Thank you,’ he said, so softly I wondered if he’d even talked at all.

I fell asleep that way, in Bucky’s arms, the moon watching over us. I never slept better.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to fingers trailing down my arm. Still hazy with sleep, I snuggled deeper into Bucky’s arms, my hand clutching the soft fabric of his shirt. I opened my eyes, my vision blurry. Bucky was staring at me, his face bathed in sunlight, his eyes the clearest blue I had ever seen. It took my breath away.

His fingers laced with mine, his thumb pressing on my pulse point. I would have been embarrassed by how fast my heart was beating, but I could feel his own drumming in his chest. I didn’t know what was happening to me. It felt as if I’d stepped into another dimension while I slept, one where Bucky and I could actually stand each other.

I couldn’t speak, for fear the slightest noise would break the peaceful atmosphere. But I wanted more, and from the expression on Bucky’s face, so did he.

I don’t know who leaned in first. Our lips met, the touch as soft and fleeting as the wind. Bucky pulled away, took one look at me and leaned in again, the kiss firmer. I opened my mouth, letting him in, and raised my hands to bury my fingers in his hair. He hissed as I pulled on the silky locks, and I smirked, but Bucky retaliated by turning me around so he was on top, his body pressing against mine.

The kiss turned rough, intense, almost violent as we both fought for dominance. I couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, my entire body shaking but Bucky was relentless. His hand trailed under my shirt, running up and down my ribs and leaving trails of fire everywhere his fingers touched my skin.

I gasped as his mouth left mine, allowing me to breathe. He pressed a series of brief kisses along the line of my jaw, down my neck, over my collarbone. I wanted more, more, more-

What was I doing?

My eyes snapped open, my mind returning to me. I shoved Bucky off me and got off the bed, tripping over the edge and almost crashing down. Bucky looked at me, a puzzled expression on his face but I couldn’t bear to meet his eyes. I put on some pants and a sweater and left the cabin as fast as I could. I ran down the corridor, only stopping when I was at the end of the train. People were looking at me like I was insane but I didn’t care.

I had kissed Bucky. And Bucky had kissed me back. Which had turned into a full-on make out session in  _his bed_. What the hell had I been thinking? I hated Bucky! We couldn’t stand each other!

Once again, I wished Steve were here. Or Natasha. She would have made fun of me, I was sure of it, but at least I could have confided in her. But here I was, in a foreign country I didn’t know, surrounded by people I couldn’t communicate with.

I was so embarrassed. What would Bucky think of me now? We were on a mission, for Christ’s sake. I was supposed to be a professional. Steve was gone, perhaps hurt, and I showed my concern by making out with his best friend? What kind of a person did that?

I groaned, leaning against the wall. I knew I should go back to the cabin, we had to a plan to figure out, but I was too embarrassed. My watch told me it was a little after two in the afternoon and my eyes bulged out of my head. I had overslept. It had been so many years since the last time I’d slept in. But that meant I only had a couple hours before our arrival in Novosibirsk.

I spent those two hours alternating between shame and regret. By the time I finally slinked back into the cabin, Bucky had packed our stuff. He raised his head as I came in, his eyes raking over my face.

I opened my mouth, ready to apologize, but nothing came out. Instead, I grabbed my bags and left, my cheeks reddening. I heard Bucky follow me, but I couldn’t look at him.

The train stopped and I stepped out, immediately hypnotized by the station. The building was tall and long, the walls painted in a beautiful pale green. Tall windows let the afternoon light in, chandeliers hung in the hall and marble lights lit up the rooms. I had never seen a station so beautifully lavish.

Bucky didn’t stop. He went straight to a rental car company and exchanged a few words with the man at the front desk. Soon enough, I was climbing in a Jeep that looked like it was older than I was. It wasn’t exactly discreet, but I supposed Bucky didn’t care.

We were in the middle of the forest, driving on a deserted road, when Bucky spoke for the first time.

‘Are we gonna talk about it?’ he asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

‘T-talk about what?’ I stammered.

He shot me a tired look and I sighed. Playing dumb wouldn’t get me out of this one.

‘What is there to talk about?’ I said. ‘Friends kiss sometimes, right? It doesn’t have to mean anything.’

Bucky hummed and I frowned.

‘Did it? Mean anything?’

‘What? No, of course not.’

The vehemence of his answer shocked me. I couldn’t help but feel hurt, disappointed even. But why? Bucky didn’t mean anything to me. God, I needed to get laid and get these weird thoughts out of my head.

We arrived at the base, soon after night fell. Bucky parked the Jeep a mile away, and we walked among the trees the rest of the way. It was rather chilly and I shivered. Finally, we saw lights through the dense woods. We crawled and my eyes widened at the sheer size of the base.

There were three different buildings, all of them extremely large. There were hundreds of people milling around, most wearing dark uniforms. All were armed. Watchtowers littered the premises, people standing guard on top of them.

‘We have to call Fury,’ I whispered. ‘This is bigger than I imagined.’

‘There’s no time!’ Bucky shot back. ‘Steve’s in there, I know it.’

There was a fury in his eyes, and that scared me.

‘You’re not thinking straight,’ I said softly, trying to placate him. ‘If we go in there, we’ll die. We need the others.’

‘Stay here if you want. I’m going in.’

And before I could protest, Bucky had disappeared in the shadows. With a curse, I followed.


	7. Chapter 7

I ran after Bucky, trying not to trip over the roots in the darkness of the woods. He didn’t spare me a glance when I finally caught up to him and kept on walking.

‘This is insane,’ I hissed between my teeth.

‘No one’s forcing you to go in,’ he shot back.

I didn’t reply. We both knew I wasn’t going to leave him alone, no matter how dangerous and stupid I thought his plan was.

‘So how do you propose we go in?’ I asked. ‘It’s fenced the whole way around.’

‘Like Steve did seventy years ago,’ he answered. ‘We wait for a car to come and jump in.’

My eyes widened in disbelief. That had to be the most reckless idea I’d ever heard, but then, Steve was the expert of stupidly brave plans. I shouldn’t have been surprised.

Bucky suddenly gestured at an approaching pickup truck. We were far enough from the base that they wouldn’t see or hear as we attacked and Bucky planted himself in the middle of the road. I stayed in the shadows, wishing I had a weapon with me.

The car stopped. A man and a woman came out, looking puzzled. They said something in Russian and Bucky answered, a smirk on his face. I saw it when they recognized him. The woman’s eyes narrowed and she ran forward. The man was running back to the truck and probably to a radio. But I got there first. With a well-placed kick and an even stronger punch, the man was unconscious on the floor.

Bucky had made quick work on the woman. We undressed them as fast as we could and put on the uniforms, pulling the caps low on our heads. Then, we dragged them to the woods. Bucky tied them up with a rope we found in the truck, and we got in. I deplored their lack of weapons. What kind of guards didn’t have guns?

‘We can still call for backup,’ I said, trying one last time to persuade him to see reason.

Bucky didn’t answer. He just started driving. I took a deep breath and made sure my face was blank as we neared the entrance. Bucky stopped at the check point and smiled amiably at the guard.

I didn’t understand a word of their conversation. All I could do was pray no one would recognize him. He had sunglasses on and his hair was hidden by his cap, but he was still one of the most famous man on the planet.

A minute later, the gate was opening and Bucky shot me a triumphant look. I glared.

‘It’ll be fine, doll,’ he said. ‘If I remember correctly, the cells are in the third building. We get in, grab Steve and get out. Easy.’

That didn’t sound easy  _at all_  but I kept my mouth shut. Bucky parked the car at the end of the base and we got off, nodding at the passing guards. None questioned us.

‘This way,’ Bucky said and I followed him inside the building.

It was a maze of corridors and dark rooms. Most of them seemed empty, and I wondered what they were used for. Finally, we came to a room that was shut by a heavy metal door. My heart was hammering in my chest. Bucky opened the door cautiously and we entered.

I inhaled sharply. Steve was there, badly beaten and covered in cuts, tied to a chair in the middle of the room. He was still wearing his pyjamas.

We both ran to him and I cupped his face, raising his head. His eyes opened blearily and it took him some time to recognize me.

‘Hey doll,’ he said, his voice raspy.

I laughed breathlessly. Bucky cut the rope tying Steve to the chair and he slumped forward. I caught him, winding my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

‘God, Steve, I was so worried.’

He hummed, and I could feel him smiling against my neck. My eyes met Bucky’s and he sighed, relieved.

‘Come on, punk,’ he said to Steve. ‘Let’s take you home.’

‘That’d be nice,’ Steve rasped. ‘How’d you guys get past the guards?’

‘What guards?’ Bucky asked.

‘The one in front of my cell. There were at least two dozen of them when they took me in.’

I froze. It didn’t make sense. The entire building had been empty. Unless…

‘We have to go, now,’ I said frantically.

‘Y/N?’ Bucky frowned. ‘What is it?’

‘This is a trap, go!’

Bucky finally understood. Why would HYDRA leave Captain America alone, with no surveillance? Why would they take him in the first place? What was HYDRA’s deepest desire?

To get their Winter Soldier back.

We started running, Steve hobbling between us on unsteady legs. But when we got out of the building, HYDRA was expecting us. Dozens of guards circled the area, guns pointed at us. A woman came out of the shadows and clapped. She was beautiful, in the deadly sort of way.

‘Thank you, Captain Rogers,’ she said. ‘You have been very useful.’

Steve glared at her and I had no doubt he would have fought off every single one of these men to protect Bucky. But he was hurt and even the serum in his veins couldn’t help. I looked around, desperate for a way out, but there was nothing that could help us.

I looked at the woman, at the smirk on her lips. I couldn’t let them win.

I raised my hands above my head, ignoring Bucky and Steve’s puzzled looks.

‘I surrender,’ I said loudly. The woman’s eyes turned to me, wary.

‘And who are you?’ she asked.

‘No one,’ I replied, moving forward slowly. ‘Please, I don’t want to die. I’ll do anything.’

‘Y/N, get back here,’ Bucky hissed but I ignored him. The woman nodded at a guard and he walked up to me. He pushed me to my knees and I didn’t fight him. I heard the clink of the handcuffs as he pulled them out of his jacket, I felt his hand seize my wrist. I saw Bucky and the fear in his eyes. He seemed confused. Why wouldn’t he be? I wasn’t the kind to give up so easily.

I smiled at him, trying to tell him how sorry I was with my eyes. And then, I jumped into action.

I grabbed the guard’s wrist tightly and stood up, pushing on my legs and pulling on his arm as hard as I could. The guard flew over my shoulder and crashed at my feet, eyes wide. I quickly grabbed his gun and whirled around, pointing it at the woman’s chest. Everyone froze. The guards, the woman, Bucky and Steve. The atmosphere was thick with tension.

‘Put your guns down,’ I told the guards, ‘or she dies.’

The woman nodded after a few seconds and I heard a dozen guns clatter to the ground.

‘My friends are going to climb into that vehicle,’ I said, gesturing with my head at the truck Bucky and I had stolen. ‘They’re going to leave this base, and not one of you bastards will do anything to stop them. Is that clear?’

The woman’s jaw clenched angrily but she didn’t say anything. I took that as assent.

‘Bucky, go. Take Steve and run.’

I couldn’t see him, but I heard him inhale sharply.

‘No way. You’re coming with us, Y/N.’

‘Look around you,’ I replied harshly. ‘The second I lower that gun, we’re dead. We came here to save Steve and that’s what I’m doing. Go. You know it’s the only way.’

‘Doll-’

‘Go!’ I shouted, my voice breaking. Finally, I heard them move and the car’s door open. Steve was protesting, but Bucky was silent. I heard heavy footsteps come back towards me and a warm hand on my arm.

‘I’ll come back for you,’ Bucky vowed, voice weaker than I’d ever heard it.

I smiled shakily, keeping my eyes on the scowling woman.

‘You better, Barnes.’

Without another word, Bucky climbed into the truck. I kept my gun pointed at the woman’s head. Bucky started the engine. He didn’t drive towards the entrance of the base, where we all knew guards were waiting. Instead, he sped up and careened into the fence. It broke in a cacophony of noise and the truck disappeared into the woods. With a sigh of relief, I lowered my gun. A guard ran towards me and the next thing I knew, I was slipping into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

I thought I knew pain. I was an agent of SHIELD and I had gotten my fair share of injuries: broken bones, gunshot wounds, head traumas and whatnots. But I’d never had pain used as a weapon against me before. I’d never been tortured.

Torture was Oksana Yanovna’s specialty. She had told me as much as she pulled off the nails of my right hand, one after the other. The bones would be next, she said, and finally the skin.

‘This is my favourite part,’ she smiled. ‘When you finally see what is hidden underneath. The muscles, the tendons, all those intricate little things that make our bodies work so well.’

‘You’re sick,’ I said. Or tried to, at least. My jaw was swollen and I had bitten my tongue so many times I could barely feel it anymore.

‘Maybe. But at least, I’m smart. It’s too bad I can’t say the same about you. Watching you stay behind as your friends fled… god, how stupid was that?’

I didn’t reply. Bucky and Steve had managed to escape, and that was all that mattered to me. Knowing they were safe was the only thing that kept me sane, my shield against the pain.

‘But the best part was how easily you fell into our trap. Like wasps in syrup. Our agents recognized the Winter Soldier in Novosibirsk, the second he stepped off that train. Now, I admit, we didn’t know who you were. Turned out, no one worth our interest.’

I rolled my eyes. Talking for hours on end seemed to be Oksana Yanovna’s specialty as well. The sound of her voice felt like nails scratching a chalkboard.

‘God, do you ever shut up?’ I rasped.

She gave me a sweet smile. And snapped the bone of my little finger. I didn’t scream. The pain was so sudden I couldn’t even breathe. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I squeezed my eyes shut, my body tense like a wire. A few seconds later, the agony dissolved in a sharp throbbing. I breathed in shallowly, glaring at Oksana with teary eyes.

‘You won’t leave this place alive, sweet girl,’ she said, stroking my cheek. ‘We will use you as bait for the Winter Soldier, only to end your wretched life in front of him. You will die, knowing your stupidity allowed us to take Barnes back.’

‘And… and what makes you think he’s going to come?’

‘Please. I’m not blind. I saw the way he looked at you.’

I frowned.

‘What is that supposed to mean?’

‘Don’t play coy. I know love when I see it.’

I scoffed. Bucky didn’t love me. This little trip had brought us closer, true, but we were barely friends. And the kiss… the kiss meant nothing. He had said so himself.

‘You don’t believe me. How strange,’ Oksana mused, tilting her blond little head to the side. It made her seem even creepier, like a broken porcelain doll. ‘I could have sworn you felt the same. But I suppose you’re quite talented when it comes to lying to yourself.’

‘I’m not-’

‘Careful, Y/N. Think carefully. I’ll know if you lie to me.’

I scowled, but deep down, I couldn’t help but think about her words. I knew I wasn’t in love with Bucky. No matter what Oksana believed, I wasn’t the kind of person who fell in love with someone in a matter of days. These things took time. And yet, I couldn’t sincerely say I wasn’t curious. These past few days had made me see a side of Bucky that I had never even glimpsed before. I had been so focused on my friendship with Steve and my jealousy that I had never even gave Bucky a chance.

I remembered his laugh, his smile, the unreal blue of his eyes. I remembered his courage, his passion, how distraught he had been when Steve was taken. The pain in his voice when he had left me behind in that base.

I wasn’t in love with Bucky. But, given time, I had a feeling I could be.

The realization felt like a cold balm against the burning agony of my wounds. I wasn’t scared, anymore. I raised my head and looked at Oksana coolly. She didn’t seem so terrifying suddenly.

‘You’re scared,’ I said and she flinched. ‘This is HYDRA’s last base. You’ve got, what, a couple hundred men with half that number of weapons? Kind of pathetic, if you ask me.’

‘You-’

‘You know what I think will happen?’ I interrupted her. ‘I think the Avengers are going to barge in, guns blazing, with the entirety of SHIELD’s forces behind them. And then, what will you do, uh?’

‘You’ll be too dead to see it,’ she sneered, fury in her eyes.

She grabbed a dagger from the table next to the chair I was strapped in and held it against my neck. She pressed the blade hard enough to draw blood, but I didn’t wince. I stared at her without flinching and for the first time since I’d met her, she was the one who seemed scared.

Suddenly, a guard barged into the room. He shouted something in Russian and Oksana’s eyes widened. She talked to the guard in hurried whispers and he disappeared. She turned back to me and smoothed down her hair. She seemed nervous.

‘It seems you were right,’ she said, her voice shaking. ‘We’re under attack.’

‘Who’s the stupid one now?’ I laughed.

There was a commotion somewhere in the building. Oksana paled. She grabbed her dagger and ran behind me, holding it against my throat. The door flew open, practically falling off its hinges and in came James Buchanan Barnes in all his righteous fury. His eyes jumped from Oksana, to me, to the dagger. He raised his gun and pointed it at her face.

‘It’s over,’ he said darkly. ‘Let her go and I might let you live.’

Oksana started laughing hysterically. She sounded mad, and I felt my heart quicken. My eyes met Bucky’s, and I was nearly overwhelmed by how worried he seemed.

‘Oksana, please,’ I said calmly. ‘Just put down the knife.’

‘Oh, I will.’

She raised her hand, the blade shining in the neon’s lights. And stabbed me. I heard a gunshot, and a body falling behind me, but I only had eyes for the blade embedded in my stomach. Bucky rushed forward, one of his hands cupping my face, the other hovering over the knife.

‘It’s okay, doll. You’re gonna be okay.’

My head felt heavy. Bucky shouted something, but I couldn’t hear anything except the sluggish beating of my own heart. Someone cut the rope binding my hands and I slumped forward in Bucky’s arms. He didn’t waste any time, lifting me up and cradling me against his chest. Someone else was in the room and I faintly recognized Steve, who looked better than ever.

Bucky carried me out of the room, Steve taking care of any guard that stepped in our way. The adrenaline had worn off, and the pain was pulsing through my system sharply. I whimpered, burying my head in Bucky’s jacket.

‘Just hold on, sweetheart,’ he whispered.

We passed more people, fighting HYDRA agents in a blur of movements. Natasha, fury on her face, was a storm of death. Wanda was lifting cars and destroying buildings with a flick of her wrist. Tony was flying above us, shooting beams left and right. Everyone was there and HYDRA was cowering under their strength.

‘Am I gonna die?’ I asked, so softly it was a miracle Bucky heard me.

‘No,’ he replied, his voice breaking. ‘You’re going to be fine. You hear me, Y/N? Doll?’

He kept calling my name, but darkness was pressing on me and I let it swallow me whole, slipping into the void.


	9. Chapter 9

I was pulled from my sleep by Nickelback blaring from the radio, and I didn’t like it one bit. I groaned, my eyes squeezed shut against the brightly lit room.

‘Cut it off,’ I groaned, my voice raspy.

‘Y/N?’ Bruce Banner said above me. ‘I didn’t think you’d wake up so soon. How are you feeling?’

‘Like someone forced to listen to  _Nickelback_. Seriously, Bruce? What kind of a doctor are you?’

‘One who spent the last three days saving your life. Give me a break.’

I heard him walk away and soon after, the music stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief and finally opened my eyes. Bruce was smiling softly and I grinned.

‘Looks like I didn’t die after all.’

‘You gave it your best shot, but no.’

I smoothed my hand over my hospital gown, feeling the bandages underneath. My broken little finger was wrapped up as well. I knew I had been really close to death and the knowledge that I’d made it, that I was alive…it was incredible.

‘Is everyone okay?’ I asked, thinking about my friends.

‘A few scrapes and bruises, but nothing serious. And HYDRA has been eradicated. For good, this time.’

It felt as if a huge weight was being lifted from my shoulders. No more HYDRA. No more looking over my shoulder every time I went outside, wondering when I would see that wretched skull again. I thought about Bucky, about how much he’d suffered in their hands. I wondered what he was feeling.

Bruce poked and prodded at me for an eternity, asking me a thousand questions and taking so much blood samples, I wondered if he was making a clone. He gave me strict ordered to stay in bed, and left the room. Of course, as soon as the door closed, I was on my feet. There was someone I needed to see.

Bruce had left clothes for me and I got dressed, ignoring the wound completely. It stung a little, but didn’t hurt and although I was already tired just from standing upright, I knew I would be okay.

I sneaked into the elevator, sighing in relief when the doors closed.

‘Good evening, Agent Y/L/N,’ Friday said.

‘Hi,’ I replied. ‘Can you tell me where Bucky is?’

‘Sergeant Barnes is in the gym. Would you like to join him?’

I acquiesced and leaned against the wall as the elevator moved down. I was strangely dizzy at the idea of seeing Bucky again. Anticipation was coursing through my system like a drug and I was practically jumping from impatience. The door opened, and the smell of sweat filled my nose. Bucky was in the process of destroying a punching bag, the muscles in his back rippling with every movement.

‘Hey, soldier,’ I said.

Bucky whirled around, his eyes wide. He didn’t say a word. He simply crossed the room in huge strides and crushed me against his chest, hands clutching my shirt, his face buried in my hair. I closed my eyes, savouring the feeling of having him with me, safe and sound.

‘I’m sorry,’ he said. ‘I’m so sorry.’

I pulled away, just enough to cup his face between my hands. There was a storm of emotions in his eyes. Pain, anger, relief…and something else, something I couldn’t figure out.

‘It wasn’t your fault,’ I said softly.

‘You told me it was too dangerous, I should have listened, I-’

‘No, Bucky. They knew we were here from the moment we stepped off the train. Even if we had turned back…they would have captured us both. Seems pretty stupid, if you ask me.’

Bucky sighed heavily. I knew he would blame himself, and it would take some work to make him understand it hadn’t been his fault. I stroked his cheek, my other hand sliding into his hair. He leaned into the touch, his eyes closing.

‘I’ve been thinking,’ I said and Bucky hummed. ‘About that kiss. And how I’d like to try it again.’

His eyes flew open, widening when he realized I was serious. The anxiety was eating me alive, but I continued, gathering what remained of my bravery.

‘I never gave you a chance,’ I began. ‘From the moment we met, I’ve been so fixated on my jealousy I couldn’t even bring myself to get to know you. I hated you on principle, and that was wrong of me. But these past few days, I let you in. And I’m so happy I did, Bucky.’

‘Y/N…’

‘Let me finish, please. I… I feel something for you. I don’t know what, but I think it could grow into something more. Something beautiful. So what I’m really trying to say is, I’d like to try it out. If that’s okay with you.’

Bucky was silent, his eyes staring at my face without a hint of what he was feeling. And it was driving me insane. A thousand thoughts raced in my head, making me dizzy, and I prepared myself for his rejection. Perhaps the kiss had truly meant nothing to him. God, how awkward it would be. I had just ruined our friendship, and for what? A possibility of love? I was so stupid. How could I have-

Bucky suddenly leaned down and crashed his lips against mine. My eyes widened and my body froze, but Bucky only had to deepen the kiss some more for me to literally melt into his arms. I looped my arms around his neck to keep myself upright and buried my hands in his hair, pulling on the silky lock. He hissed and I took the opportunity to tease his tongue with my own.

It wasn’t long before the kiss turned from passionate to downright filthy. I found myself pressed against the wall, Bucky peppering burning kisses down my neck. And I would have gladly taken it further if Steve hadn’t suddenly entered the room.

‘What the hell are you two doing?’ he asked, his eyes wide.

‘What does it look like we’re doing?’ I replied, breathless.

‘Like you’re about to have sex in the gym.’

‘Exactly. So if I were you, I’d get out of here.’

Steve didn’t need to be told twice. He disappeared back into the elevator and I burst into laughter. Bucky grinned, leaning his forehead against mine. I pressed a kiss on his jaw, and bit lightly on the lobe of his ear.

‘Steve probably told everyone what we’re up to,’ I whispered.

‘Yeah, so?’

‘So we have the entire gym to ourselves for the next few hours at least. It’d be a shame not to use it.’

Bucky smiled, and when his lips crashed against mine, I knew I wouldn’t breathe again for a long time. And, unsurprisingly, I was  _very_  okay with that.


	10. Chapter 10

‘Happy 101st birthday, Steve!’

Steve smiled brightly as I kissed his cheek. The compound was full to bursting with people who had come to celebrate Steve’s birthday. Ever since the whole HYDRA debacle, our lives had been peaceful. At least, as peaceful as it could get for the Avengers.

I had never been happier. I had Steve by my side, my best friend, the person I could always count on, and Bucky on the other. Loving him was the easiest thing I’d ever done and I loathed the idea of a life without him.

We still argued, of course. My love for him didn’t keep me from kicking his ass when he was being an idiot. Something that, frankly, happened a lot. And I was still as annoying as before. Our relationship was far from perfect, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.

‘Come on, gramps, it’s time for presents!’ Tony yelled.

We all gathered around the table where a mountain of colourful gifts was waiting. Bucky slid an arm around my waist and kissed my temple, his beard scratching my cheek.

‘I found the best present ever,’ I whispered.

‘Really? I’m pretty sure mine is going to beat yours.’

‘It’s on.’

Soon enough, Steve started tearing the wrapping paper off Bucky’s gift. He was almost vibrating with excitement next to me.

‘Oh, I think I know what this is,’ Steve grinned.

He opened the box and showed the people around the table what was inside, a huge grin on his face. It was definitely the best present Steve had received. It also happened to be the same as mine.

Bucky shot me a triumphant look, but blanched when he saw the fury in my eyes. It didn’t take him long to understand what had just happened. And just how much danger he was in.

‘You’re a dead man, Barnes,’ I seethed.

Everyone was watching the both of us, waiting for the screaming to start. Steve had a grimace on his face, but this time, I was too pissed off to hold back my anger. Bucky looked scared but suddenly, he smirked. Surprised, I frowned. Did he not realize I was very close to shooting him in the head?

He leaned in, his nose brushing against mine. He had a playful look in his eyes, and I had to focus not to be distracted by how handsome he looked.

‘A dead man, uh?’ he said softly.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak with a steady voice.

‘Only if you catch me,’ he winked.

He pressed a quick kiss to my lips and took off, running for the elevator under the cheers of the others. It took me a few seconds to process what had just happened, but when I finally did?

Oh, the chase was on.

**Author's Note:**

> More on my tumblr: https://kalliria.tumblr.com/


End file.
